


Wedding Signs

by 1_1SnailXD



Series: Oneshot Wonders [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M, Mild panic, car accident mentioned, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_1SnailXD/pseuds/1_1SnailXD
Summary: Roman has lost Virgil, on his wedding day of all days. Logan is sure to start freaking out if things aren’t on time, so who is going to find him? Obviously Patton wasn’t going to just sit around and wait for someone else to find him, so Pats is on the case.





	Wedding Signs

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from Tumblr and I'm just adding it here to 💜🐌

The door flew open with such force that it hit the adjoining wall with a resounding thud causing Remy to drop their cup; spilling tea across the hardwood floor.

“Bitch!” Remy exclaimed; quickly retrieving their keep cup and inspecting the cracked plastic. “This is not the tea I like seeing spilled.”

Anger flared in their eyes as they turned to the culprit standing in the doorway with a face like a deer caught in headlights.

“There better be a good excuse for this, Roman,” Remy snapped; holding the ruined cup out for him to see, tea still spilling on the floor. “Now is not the time for your-”

“It’s Virgil.”

The words came out of Roman’s mouth in a rush and Remy instantly changed their demeanour.

“Where?” Cup swiftly thrown in the trash, Remy ran their fingers through their hair and turned away.

“I’m not sure.” Roman confessed, leaning against the door frame with a sigh. “He wasn’t in his room and he isn’t answering his phone and guests are already arriving and Logan is already pacing and, and-”

“Girl, you need to chill out or you are going to get pit stains on your suit, and I will not have that tarnishing my photographs.” Pausing at the bedroom door, Remy gestured with their hand for Roman to leave. “Go make sure Logan doesn’t blow a fuse; I got this.”

With a sigh, Roman neatened his burgundy suit and headed back down the hall; guilt weighing down his every breath.

_“You had one job,_” he thought to himself. “_Virgil never should have made me best man again. I’m a bad omen. Remus would have been a better choice than me._”

Roman’s footsteps echoed away, and Remy returned their attention to the bedroom door. The doorknob was pulled from their hand as it was opened from the other side and they came face to face with Patton. Tilting their head to the side, Remy placed one hand on their hip as they stared at Patton’s blue, sun patterned dress.

“Move, Remy.” Patton demanded, trying to step around Remy as they blocked the doorway.

“Where do you think you are going?” They questioned, making sure their mouth movements were clear as they used their hands to block the door.

Folding their arms across their chest, Patton pouted at their friend.

“I felt the door slam. Something happened to Virgil, correct?”

Dropping their hands from the frame, Remy nodded and signed as they spoke.

“Roman said he isn’t in his room. Fair to assume he either ran or is hiding somewhere.” They glanced at the clock before continuing. “The ceremony is meant to start in an hour and obviously without Virgil there isn’t a wedding, so... What is the plan?”

“I will find him.” Patton pushed past and called back over their shoulder; “You just make sure everything is ready for when we return.”

The blue of the dress disappeared around the corner and Remy had a nervous giggle to themselves. Hindsight revealed that giving Virgil a separate hotel room was a very bad idea indeed, and now Remy was going to have to work to correct Roman’s little mistake.

* * *

Roaming the hotels pristine halls, Patton’s first stop was Virgil’s room; thankfully left open and unlocked. It didn’t take long for them to find Virgil’s suit jacket crumpled on the bathroom floor and covered in makeup powder from the thrown concealer palettes. Heart aching, Patton walked out to the small balcony and looked out over the garden. If they moved to the edge of the balcony and lent over slightly, they could spot the ceremony setup. Rows of seats for family and friends to watch the long-awaited union of love. It was no wonder Virgil had gone into a panic if he could see every guest arriving from his windows, and Patton silently cursed Roman’s ridiculous decision.

"_Where did you go, Virgil?_" They wondered aloud as they stepped back into the room and continued scanning the area. The information book on the table caught their eye and suddenly they had their solution. With great skill in their flat slip-on shoes, Patton took off at a run to reach the location of the advertised establishment.

* * *

Fingers danced across polished piano keys, sliding from note to note in a sequence that had the small audience captivated. Having patrons come in and play the instruments was nothing unusual for the store owner; she actively encouraged it on the piano and string instruments especially, but this was different. The man that sat at the piano now, playing with such calm and grace, had burst through the doors not 10 minutes ago in a state of panic and practically begged to play the piano. Now, a small audience had amassed itself in the store, drawn to the hypnotic piano piece that she was sure told the story of the artist behind it.

“Who is this guy?”

Whispered a new observer; earning a shrug from the owner as she refused to take her eyes away from the dancing hands on her piano.

“I have no idea; but whoever he is, he has captured something truly beautiful in this piece.”

Struggling to catch their breath after their run, Patton paused in the doorway of the music store and saw the small audience near the hardwood stage. Carefully slipping off their shoes, Patton walked into the store and went to push through the group of onlookers; giving a quiet “excuse me” as they moved forward.

“Hey, wait a second,” the owner called; a fruitless attempt to get Patton to turn around. “Don’t distract the performer.”

The hand of another patron grabbed Patton’s shoulder and they turned suddenly red faced as they caught the end of the owners whispered rant on respect.

“I’m sorry,” Patton signed as they spoke, “I’m Deaf and that is my friend.”

The owner was quick to apologise; trying to recall the limited key word sign they knew.

“Sorry. He was so panicked before and I didn’t want to upset him. Your friend is very talented.”

Nodding, Patton looked over their shoulder at the pianist, before returning their gaze to the group.

“He is, but we have somewhere we should be.”

The group seemed to nod in understanding, and Patton continued up to the platform that the piano sat on; sad to find the vibration dull compared to what they normally felt near Virgil’s personal piano. Hands reached out to the top of the grand piano, sliding across the polished surface and feeling the clear vibration of the strings below. Carefully, Patton lay their body across the top enough so they would be within Virgil’s vision without putting their full weight on the instrument. They watched the players eyes; one vacant and unresponsive, the other glancing up and away as the tempo increased.

“Slow it down, Virgil.” Patton cooed, keeping their voice calm and avoiding any direct eye contact. “Tell me a story with a happy ending.”

After a moment, the music began to shift from its rapid dance to a whimsical tune that brought a calm to the store.

“That’s from the day in the park, right?” Virgil nodded and gave them a small smile; continuing to play. “That is one of my favourite stories. It had everything; ducklings, puppies, butterflies and so much ice-cream. Tell me another.”

The music shifted again, and Patton felt the changing notes; closing their eyes and trying to picture what Virgil was saying.

“I know this one. This was that rainy afternoon at Remy’s house where you and Logan composed your first song together. You were so worried it wasn’t going to work, but it turned out beautiful. Another?”

The audience had only grown since Patton’s arrival; the growing group enthralled by the shifting sounds.

“Excellent choice,” Patton smiled as they recognised the familiar rhythm. “This was the day you proposed. So much anxiety, followed by relief and happiness… tell me Virgil, why did you run away from the wedding?”

Experience made it easy for Patton to interpret Virgil’s musical language; registering every note and how they worked together to tell his muted tale. Fear. Regret. Happiness strangled by sadness.

“I can feel your pain, Virgil.” The music slowed and softened as Patton spoke, pacing to match their words. “It’s okay to be afraid. I think we all are in our own way. I know you think this wedding is cursed because the first time…“ Patton swallowed the lump in their throat before continuing, “cost you an eye and almost cost you your life; but you are here now.. and so am I.”

Virgil met Patton’s eyes and held them for the first time since they arrived; fingers slowing to bring the piece to an end.

“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, Virgil. No one would ever force you into something you didn’t want to do. This is your day and your choice. Just say the word, and the wedding will be called off; no questions asked.”

Hands stilling, Virgil lowered his head and breathed deeply to steady his thoughts and find his voice again.

“_I want to get married._” Virgil said the words to the ground to test his voice before looking up and repeating with sign for Patton. “I want to be married, Patton.”

“Then we better be going then,” they smiled; sitting up and holding a hand out for him to take, “best not keep everyone waiting any longer.”

As the pair headed out, Virgil paused to thank the owner, leaving the gobsmacked group behind to marvel in what they had witnessed.

* * *

Hands remained intertwined as the pair made their way back to the hotel. They reached the lobby just as Remy and Dee stepped out of an elevator.

“Perfect timing,” Dee mused, holding a black hoodie out for Virgil. “Logan and Roman are around 5 minutes away from a nuclear meltdown and Remus is about to start providing his version of entertainment.”

Patton laughed as Remy cheekily signed behind the others back; adding extra expressions to communicate Logan’s distress.

“Hoodie is the best we can do for ya, Vee.” Remy added, watching the man cautiously slip it on over his lavender dress shirt. “That suit jacket was a mess.”

“I think this is more comfortable,” Virgil smiled and turned to Patton. “You should probably go and change though, Pat.”

Shaking their head, Patton grabbed both of Virgil’s hands in their own and smiled. “I think this outfit will do just fine. Better not keep them waiting any longer.”

* * *

Logan checked his watch for the umpteenth time; doing his best to appear composed while Roman chewed his nails beside him.

“You do realise that is a terrible habit to have.” He spoke with such a stern tone, Roman immediately dropped his hands from his mouth.

“Sorry if I’m a little worked up; but in case you haven’t noticed, Virgil is still missing, and it is all my fault.”

“Be that as it may, please refrain from ruining your nails further.”

“Too late for that.”

Sighing, Logan grabbed Roman’s hands and inspected his nails. “I’ll be sure to book us in for a full nail treatment when this is over. Fair?”

“Did you just say ‘us’? As in, the two of us?”

“Correct. If you cease this finger chewing,” Logan lifted Roman’s right hand and placed a kiss on top, “I shall join you for a couples experience.”

“Oh, I am never chewing my nails ever again.”

“Alright, bitches!” Remy’s voiced boomed from the top of the aisle and the guest’s conversations were silenced. “Let’s get this wedding started, hey?”

Remus shuffled out from his spot in the middle of the audience and collected a violin to join his fellow musicians to the left of the alter. Remy reached the alter and gave Roman’s shoulder a firm squeeze.

“Now, sweetie, don’t freak out, but we made a few outfit adjustments.” Roman’s eyes widened in fear as his image of the perfect wedding vanished. “It’s fine. They still look freakin’ hot as anything, and I promise my photography will do it all justice.”

With that, Remy turned and went to collect their camera as the musicians started to play.

Dee looked at the couple, hands still locked together as the music began.

“I’m sorry, Patton, but I cannot give you away,” he signed, and Patton’s face dropped. “You are already Virgil’s. You two should walk out together.”

“Thank you, brother.” Patton let go of Virgil’s hand long enough to pull their sibling into a tight embrace; leaning back to swipe tears from his eyes.

“Mum and Dad would be proud, Pats. I just know they would be.”

Taking Virgil’s hand again, Patton watched as their brother headed around the corner solo.

“Are you ready?” They asked Virgil, feeling their hand tighten slightly.

He nodded, and the pair made their way towards their much-anticipated union.

Every step taken made breathing a little easier for Virgil. Every step a step away from their last wedding attempt that left Patton sobbing at the alter with Logan, thinking they were stood up. A step away from the car accident that left Virgil in a coma and took his sight from one eye. A step closer to the happy ending of one story, and the beginning of a new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed it.  
Feel free to pass on any feedback you have (as long as it is constructive). 
> 
> Also, I’m on Tumblr.
> 
> I have a page for my art - [**@1-1snailxd-art**](https://1-1snailxd-art.tumblr.com/) 🐌
> 
> And one just for fun - [**@snail-giggles**](https://snail-giggles.tumblr.com/) 💜
> 
> Feel free to check either of them out if you want.


End file.
